


Residual Spirits

by withinmelove



Series: Hannictober [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Hannibal's victims never truly leave him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles will be unedited and rough.

Many people thought Hannibal lonely in this sleek modern house with only himself for company. He assured his guests when asked he didn’t mind the quietness, never mind the fact he was never truly alone here. 

The lingering presence of his victims gave the house a cool, calm quality. They clung to his clothes when he took their remains home – a heart, brain, hand or thigh - it didn’t matter still they grasped tightly to him. Buzzing, sizzling noises of anger to have the house of their spirits dissected in such a manner. Often they went silent when they saw what Hannibal intended for their parts too stunned for anything else. Soon enough they recovered though and it was in little ways they got their revenge. No levitating furniture or bloody handprints on the glass – he would have had them exorcised in a second if they had done so – but they still managed to make their rage apparent.

The first of it being that the house never felt like a home. 

Often though it was little nuisances such as misplaced items, clothes inexplicably filthy from after only a day’s wear, or food left out to ruin. The guests never noticed them by sight or physical contact, but that doesn’t surprise him. They cannot even recognize a monster in their midst when it’s grinning its fanged teeth at them much less spectral beings.

He flicks on the kitchen lights to find all the silverware has been thrown across the counters and floor. Someone had just been in here. Perhaps Coraline - she tended to push things the farthest in terms of disturbing items around the house. No matter he’ll put everything to order in a minute. Anyways she’s helped him get what he needs for making breakfast anyway. 

Fingernails scrape his arms when he opens the fridge.

“ _Animal_.” A deep voice rumbles from behind his back while he retrieves the meat for today’s meal. No one is there when Hannibal turns around - but then again there never is.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and relationship markers will be updated as I go along.


End file.
